Beings Of The Night
by Anime-girl-next-door
Summary: Blood, mystery and the Unknown. When darkness falls the creatures of the night appear. They crave and hunt for blood. If one is not careful they will drain you of emotion, spirit and most of all your blood.
1. Prologue

Beings of the Night

**AN: Hey People this is my first fanfiction so please be nice . and hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything of Shugo Chara.**

Prologue

Blood, a liquid thicker than water. Blood flows through all humans giving us life, a living essence. With it we are human, strong and unique. Everyone has a different type of blood. Mix it with our own unique DNA and a life is the result. Blood helps provide life to humans like the sun to the world itself.

The sun gives light and warmth which is essential for life. Without the sun all living things would perish and eventually wither away. The sun is a life support for plants. With plants living those who eats plants will life and survive for another day and those who search for meat, those who are carnivores the ones who seek meat and possibly blood to live prey on the plant eaters, the weaker beings. This is the balance of life, there are the dead and there are those of the living. Everything is in balance.

In the modern world those who rule the world, those who are top predator are the creatures known as humans. Humans are living and strong. They can be caring, kind and merciful but there are those who are cruel and unforgiving. It is people like those who are selfish and hungry for power have led the earth becoming the state it is in.

They pollute the natural beauty that is known as the Earth. The Earth has existed for millions and millions of years. For all that time that the world has existed it has always been changing. Going from warm to cold, calm to destructive. The world, like humans, is complicated and full of mystery. Even if humans have inhabited the world for hundred of thousands of years the world is still a place we do not fully know of. Even if humans found out about something today there will always be mystery tomorrow.

Humans who are destructive have led the world to be in the condition that it is today, in pain and with less life. Nature's most beautiful miracles perish under the cold influence of modern machinery that do nothing but destroy some of the most natural things in the world. Living creatures need a balance but today that almost impossible. Most of the world is no longer natural just full of technology of the modern day.

There are those who defy the modern world and use much better and more environmentally friendly ways to live. So all in all most people today do not care about another person's life, they just care about money and power. If a single drop of blood is shed those with power will not care, if a life is gone they would still not care.

Back in Shakespearean times the world was a different place. More friendly but maybe not as safe. You see back then in the 17 century all people, rich and poor, believed in legends such as witch craft, witches and vampires etc. Today that has changed. People don't believe in magic, maybe magic such as illusions and tricks , but magic and legendary creatures no.

Not believing in legendary creatures has certainly changed the world. People are more confident in the darkness, they feel secure knowing that they don't have to look behind their backs every so often to make sure that there is nothing that will harm them. Those people who are over confident, stupid and definitely wrong are the ones who will first be slain. If they are not careful they will lose their being and lose their life for the creatures of the night do exist.

For hundreds of thousands of years they have lived, still known but only as a myth. By night they lurk by day they hide. For the light burns and attacks their being and their essence. The night is their kingdom while the day is their hell. These creatures only roam during the night when they are strong, powerful and in control. Faster than the eye can follow it seems they are invisible but are too fast for the eye to see.

When one sees them they hold the image of true beauty, soul and light. But these creatures are nothing pure, just evil and darkness. That is what is usually known about them but what humans don't know is that these creatures are very similar to humans. Some people say they are monsters in human form while others say they are just beings who are different and are misunderstood.

The truth is each of these creatures, like humans are very different. They have their own emotion, feelings, likes and dislikes.

These creatures are known as the rulers of the Darkness, the poison of humans. Yes they are known as Vampires. An ancient race like humans who strive not on food but on the rich blood of a human. They hunt, they consume they are their own beings.

Even if most of the world has become blind to them there are others. Others who believe in the so called 'extinct' race. They are the ones who know the truth. The ones who look behind their backs to make sure they are no vampires. Some live in fear knowing that they are still around others simply live with caution. Those who are cautious do not let the knowledge of vampires existing rule their lives, they simply know when to be scared and when to be strong. For if they are not careful the vampires will strike, kill and devour them.

**AN: Ok people hope you liked it**

**Please R&R :3**


	2. Death and a Dream

**AN: To all the people who reviewed THANKYOU! They really do mean a lot especially since this is my first fanfic. So hope you like the first chapter**

**Death and a Dream**

**Drip, drip, drip. **

That was the sound of water hitting the ground with silent impact. More specifically this water was not rain water at all it was the salty tears of a woman who was in agony just moments ago. Laying on a cobble stone path in an alleyway lay a motionless body. This body was of a woman with a tear streaked face. Her eyes were open wide but were frozen as if time had stopped. Her body was cold as ice to the touch. No air went in or out of her body. Yes, this woman was dead. It was as plain as day.

What caused her death? That was the question. Her body didn't seem crushed or like she had been attack but the look on her dead face says otherwise. Her face had a look of pure terror. The only sign of any attack was on the upper area of her torso, her neck area. The blouse that the woman was wearing was slightly torn at the top. Not so torn that it revealed anything but torn enough so you were able to get a good look at her neck and collar bone.

The only damage that could be seen was two small holes on the right side of her neck. The punctures found were small and delicate but they were definitely there. Also a noticeable thing was there was only the faintest traces of blood on the torn bits of her blouse. The red liquid was absorbed by the white blouse that it now permanently stained the white silk like material.

Her body was never discovered. It layed in an alleyway hidden in the shadows where only the rats would venture. On the night her life was taken a full moon could be seen. Not much but some moonlight penetrated through the tall buildings that gave the alleyway it's shadows, the moonlight shone and in the darkest corner against a wall that was the dead end of the cobble stone path a figure stood in silence, not moving just breathing.

The person's entire figure was hidden in the shadows. The moon however did shine on this person but only their eyes could be seen. Eyes that were a sickening red that soon turned to a sapphire that shone a thousand times brighter than the moon. Once those eyes turned sapphire the person blinked and then vanished. The only thing that signaled that person leaving were the footsteps that echoed against the cobble stone path.

**(Amu)**

In another dimension, a place known as the world of dreams, many people come here when they fall into unconsciousness. This place was where it was so real but never was. The things that occurred here would stay here, in the world of dreams.

One person was having a dream that she did not usually have. This girl Amu Hinamori stood in a cloud of smoke colored mist. Her body was shivering, she was cold..very cold as if her body was made of ice and if she moved one inch her body would shatter into a million little pieces.

Her usual soft complexion was now something different. Her skin was nothing but pure white, lost of all color. The girl's usual brilliant amber eyes now only held a glassy stare as she looked at the mist surrounding her. It was as if someone had taken her very soul from her body and left nothing but a breathing corpse.

The girl's hands were bunched up in fists. Her nails were digging into her palm, enough to draw blood. Her face was expressionless but her body language betrayed her. It was obvious that she was in pain, a lot of pain. Her breathing was slow as if sleeping but the girl was very well awake.

Staring off into the distance the girl was met with nothing but the same mist that made her curious and a bit scared.

"Where...where am I?"

Those words were barely a whisper, just one question that she badly wanted answered. Never before has Amu been in a place like this, in the real world or the dream world. This place she was in, for some reason being here, being in this dream had caused her pain. Soon Amu's once glassy eyes returned to their usual bright amber shade. The girl blinked a few times before snapping to her senses. For some reason she could now move her body, upon realizing that Amu did the first thing that came to her mind, she ran for her life.

Amu ran through the mist, it caused her to be temporarily blind but once her presence left the mist Amu's vision returned. She now found herself in a more different place, her beloved hometown of Tokyo. Indeed it was a sight to see. In the night sky the entire city was alight and wonderful. The night life was in full swing.

A bright flash enveloped Amu and then as the light faded the one with the blazing amber eyes found her self in a void of darkness. Amu did a 360 degree turn and found herself fully surrounded by darkness, Amu was very confused. Why was she having a dream such as this? Usually she would be having pleasant dreams of her and her friends and family. But most of all her favorite dream was of her and the one she loved.

Thinking sweet things about her beloved Amu was totally unprepared for the pain that surged through her body. A sharp pain came to her right shoulder, it was so painful Amu grasped her shoulder with her hand and let out a shriek,

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

It was then that the pain deteriorated and Amu found herself in her bedroom. Her blanket was no longer covering her body but lay on the floor as if it was kicked off. Covered in sweat Amu shivered due to shock and the cold that was now hitting her face.

"Wha...what was that? Once minute i'm standing in Tokyo then this pain came to me...no not again."

Tears soon escaped Amu's eyes. Her eyes were now becoming red and her face tear streaked. Getting off her bed Amu made her way towards her slide doors. Looking up at the stars in the night's sky Amu muttered,

"Please...not again. Haven't I been through enough pain. Haven't I already suffered enough..."

It was with those final words that Amu sighed then dizziness took over caused her to stumble slightly. Quickly placing her body onto the ground, Amu prevented herself from hitting the ground painfully. It was then that moments passed, Amu simply just stared at nothing in particular, her eyes held a blank look as if she was obvious to the world.

"Why...why again? What i've gone through...please don't let it happen again..."

Those words were the last things that came out of Amu's mouth before the dizziness became too much for her. She immediately fainted, with her body on the ground and her head resting on the edge of her bed. Even with her eyes closed tears still escaped and made their way down the pink haired girl's cheeks.

Tonight Amu had been through pain, pain that should not have existed at all.

**OK people, I really hope you liked it. **

**Please R&R**


	3. Visions, Blood and Start of the Party

**A/N: Ok here is my new chapter and this is definitely the longest one so far so, hope you like it. it's pretty obvious that i've edited this Author Note and I have a good reason. At the end of this Chapter I will be asking a question and I wanna see if you know the answer ^^**

**So anyway hope you like it.**

**Visions, blood and the start of the party**

The sun was now up. The sun a great ball of fire that's also known as the giver of all life. Through the sun the rest of the world sustains itself.

Faint sunlight seeped through the thin curtain the clung to the curtain railings. The sun soon get stronger and stronger. Hitting Amu on the face, this caused the sleeping girl to arise from her slumber. With sleepy golden eyes and a tear streaked face Amu's sleepiness soon began to wake up.

The now awakened girl started to gently rub her forehead as a headache was beginning to take over her drowsiness.

"My god, wha..."

All of a sudden the memories of the dream from last night came flooding back to her. Realization hit her hard, so hard that Amu found herself looking at the floor with wide eyes ans just a touch of tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"So they're back. I just hope it won't be as bad as last time..."

A small voice reached Amu's ears,

"Are you alright Amu-chan? Why are you sitting on the floor usually you'd be still lying in bed and we'd always have to force, bribe or blackmail to get you out of bed. I..."

The small pink Shugo Chara was the first up, as usual. The others were still sound asleep in their respected eggs. It really must be important that the sporty Chara would stop speaking all of a sudden. Ran usually never stopped talking until she fainted for not catching her breath after a lot of talking.

Amu's eyes were fixed and locked on her sporty would be self. This was definitely worth questioning,

"Ran? Ran! What's wrong?"

Ran's eyes had a look of surprise on her face. She simply pointed to Amu's right shoulder, the shoulder were she felt the pain the night before. This caught her bearer's attention. Amu looked at her shoulder and froze in horror. On her shoulder was a thick oozing liquid, blood, and it stained the strap of her stop and some of the blood was now dry and stuck to her skin.

"Amu-chan...is it.."

"Yes Ran, I don't know why but last night that dream came back. I don't know why but it came back."

"Amu...I hope it won't be like last time...maybe it'll go away."

"I doubt it."

_(Flashback)_

_The same dream, the same mist, the same city of Tokyo and the same pain. The only difference that this time there was no 16 year old Amu only a small 8 year old who was young and naive. _

_Little Amu did not know where she was all she knew was that she wanted her mama and papa, they would protect they always did. Tears welled up and soon her crying soon caused little Amu to become short of breath and she soon began hiccuping. Redness in and around her golden eyes could clearly be seen as she continued to cry. _

_Then the pain came. Again on her right shoulder Amu felt the pain. Gripping her shoulder Amu groaned and cried in pain._

_Why was this happening?_

_Why was she experiencing this pain?_

_Suddenly as light as the wind Amu heard a whisper, ignoring the pain for this sound intrigued her more than the pain. The young pink haired girl suddenly felt a presence behind her. Becoming tense Amu froze, she was scared. A hand, a hand so cold as if it was made of ice was placed on her right shoulder, the one were the pain was still throbbing. The cold touch soon became warm. _

_The pain disappeared and Amu's body was finally able to relax. Raised with manners Amu turned around to thank the person who was responsible for taking away her pain. But Amu saw no one. All she could she was more mist that seemed to be concealing the person she wished to thank._

_But not all of this person was concealed, the person's eyes could clearly be seen. A bright red shine emitted from the eyes. Bright red eyes...definitely something she would remember. Once again the whispers returned and they came from the person in front of her. The person's voice was deep which clearly indicated that this person with the bright red eyes was male and he only said one thing,_

"_Love..."_

_Once again the red eyes that were of Amu's level which showed that this person was near her height. When he said those words something instantly hit Amu, a feeling of warmth consumed her. Smiling slightly Amu spoke,_

"_I don't know who you are or why i'm here but I would like to thank you for getting rid of the pain that my shoulder had."_

_The being in the shadows and mist did not respond but simply did another thing. A hand covered in a black glove reached forward and took Amu's hand in his. She did not flinch or move from his grasp. The gloved hand positioned Amu's hand so it the palm faced up and open. _

_A small 'clink' could be heard and the boy's other hand could be seen. This time this hand held something. He gingerly placed it in Amu's hand. She closed her hand when she felt something cool and metallic touch her skin. _

_When his hands moved away and went back to his sides, the boys hidden in the mist simply blinked those red eyes of his._

_Amu looked once more at the eyes that met hers, and opened up her hand to reveal...a lock. It was a light gold touched lock that had a clear crystal flower design, also it had an attached chain so one could wear it._

_It was beautiful almost breathtaking. This piece of jewelery seemed to shine on it's own accord. _

_Amu could not take her eyes off the lock._

"_Beautiful," she whispered._

"_Indeed...beautiful..." _

_Amu's head perked up at the sound of the boys voice. His eyes were not looking at the lock, they were looking straight at Amu. Swallowing Amu's insides once again became warm and she became flustered._

"_Why...did y...you give this to me?"_

_She was now nervous, even though it was a dream it felt so real._

_The boy did not reply to her questions but just narrowed his crimson eyes and muttered,_

"_Humpty Lock...love"_

_Those were the final words the boy spoke before the mist fully covered him. No longer did Amu see those she became mesmerized by. Soon darkness was all she could see. Although a warmth began radiating in Amu's hand._

_Young Amu looked down to her hand and saw that the so called Humpty Lock was giving off a dull glow. It began to grow warm and Amu never felt so happy in all her life. Something about this lock gave her comfort, something that Amu accepted. All of a sudden the glow disappeared and the young pink haired no longer could see the lock or anything._

_Pain once again came back to her shoulder, as if someone had just slashed her with a knife or sword. The pain was so great Amu screamed,_

"_AAHHH!"_

_Amu's eyes opened wide and she found her self in her bedroom. Tears rolled down Amu's cheek, the crying girl shakily said,_

"_It was just a d...dream."_

_Amu froze because in her hands was none other than the Humpty Lock. It was once again cold to the touch like she had first held it but having the lock in her hands showed that what she saw was more than a dream. Not only did she have the Humpty Lock but the covers and quilt of her bed were all soaked in blood. It was then Amu screamed again._

_(Flashback)_

Remembering that really did haunt the girl. As it was the first time that happened and it was the first time she had fell in love. She didn't know why or how but those red eyes she saw, they were the eyes of the one she loved. Just listening to his soothing voice and the eyes really did make Amu feel warm and happy on the inside.

Placing her hand on her forehead Amu felt her headache fading slowly. Now all of her Charas were awake.

Ran was the first guardian character to hatch, and the first to character transform with Amu. She is extremely energetic and is almost never seen without her cheerleader pom-poms. She is born from Amu's wish to become someone other than herself.

Miki was the second guardian character to hatch. She is very artistic and fashionable. Her powers include increasing Amu's drawing and painting abilities. She is born from Amu's wish to become someone other than herself.

Su was the third guardian character to hatch. She tends to be very girly and doesn't have many fighting skills, but has domestic skills. She is very good at housekeeping, cooking, and knitting. She is born from Amu's wish to become someone other than herself.

Dia was Amu's fourth and final Guardian Character. Her egg was created a while after Ran, Miki, and Suu were born. She's positive and wise, yet something of an air-head. Dia represents Amu's desire to be an idol, be noticed in front of others, and shine.

All four of them were floating and looking at her with worried looks. While Amu was remembering what happened to her all those years ago Ran had informed them of what happened. Now they all looked at Amu for they were worried about their bearer.

"You guys...listen hopefully it won't be as bad as last time I mean..."

Amu was cut short when Miki interrupted,

"Don't say that! You have no idea if it will be as bad. What if it's worse this time. Don't take things lightly Amu-chan."

"I guess your right...but i'd still like to know why this is happening again. I would have these dreams of me being in darkness, then a pain to my left shoulder would come. I scream and then I would awake and find blood all over the place I had been lying."

Amu thought things over for a moment before shaking her head and smiling.

"Well best not worry about it now. I need to think of the positives...so I better get dressed."

Amu rose from the ground and made her way across her room, before leaving she looked at the calender. It was 30th October the day before Halloween. It was just one more day until the

Halloween Party that all her and her friends were invited too. If you didn't get an invite you weren't allowed in.

Amu squealed in delight. A day to spend with her friends something that Amu always looked forward to.

Quickly gathering her outfit for the day Amu headed towards the bathroom to get changed. Undressing herself of her Pyjamas Amu changed into her usual punk/gothic style of clothing. Heading out of the bathroom Amu looked at herself in the full body mirror in the hallway.

Heading downstairs with a smile on her face she greeted her family.

Serving breakfast was her mother Midori. Her mother was a magazine editor and a good mother. Amu really enjoyed her company. It was her after all who started Amu's style.

Sitting at the table was her father Tsumugu who was eating at the pancakes placed on his plate. He ate those pancakes as if they were the last food he would ever see. Amu's father was a fairly well known bird photographer for a magazine. His pictures were very well loved which made him successful at his job.

The final and youngest member of Amu's family was her younger sister, Ami. Ami and Amu shared the same eyes but Ami had soft brown hair which helped her with her cute appeal. She had a very cute and girly look, which was also due to their mama, she usually wore colors such as pinks,blues and yellows etc.

"Morning Amu-chan. Hope your ready for something to eat. Would you like syrup with your pancakes?"

Midori held up the jug that held the delicious maple syrup that Amu oh so wanted to have.

"Of course you know I always have syrup Mama."

After breakfast was served Amu was about to get ready to head out, Su her green Shugo Chara popped in front of her with a displeasing look on her face. In one hand there was a wooden spoon and in the other was a sponge. She had her arms crossed so her bearer knew she was upset.

"What's..wrong Su?"

"Amu-chan...how dare you. Your just after having a meal and you don't even bother helping your mama to clean up. That's just awful."

Su's bearer just gave a blank look and sweat drop. Of course Su of all the Chara's in the world would say something like that. Su nodded to confirm what she said and an evil look made it's way to her green eyes.

"Ok Amu time to do some work. Chips, Syrup, Whip cream."

And the rest is history.

After the cleaning episode Amu was finally glad that she was able to get out and see her friends. She had serious shopping to do, even though it's something she didn't usually do. But hey a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.

Xx Time Skip xX

After catching a bus Amu finally met up with her friends Yaya, Rima and Nadeshiko.

She was running to meet them as they were all gathered beside a fountain, once they saw Amu they were all waving, well Yaya and Nadeshiko were Rima just smiled. Smiling, the pink haired girl waved back while still making her way towards them.

Today they all had planned on going shopping to find costumes for the party tomorrow. The party was known as the Halloween festival. It was pretty much what it said. One had to go to Seiyo High School to be invite or you had to be with somebody who did go to the school but held a position. All the girls were entitled to bring along anyone they wanted.

They were all part of an exclusive council called the guardians. Yaya held the Ace's chair, Rima held the Queen's chair. Nadeshiko was the Queen's chair but she had to move to America for dancing but she had returned earlier on in the year. Even though she didn't hold a proper Guardian position she and Rima were known as joint queens, something that Rima easily agreed with for they were all good friends.

And finally Amu who held the Joker's chair. Back in elementary school she had a reputation of being a girl who usually didn't care about things and was always bored. This led to someone to start a rumor and all sorts of things were said. In her old school she was known as 'Cool & Spicy'. Amu hated it because it wasn't who she really was. Over 5 years later she still held onto her outer character but few people still called her Cool & Spicy. Most people called her 'Sexy & Stylish'. Still it was annoyed her but Amu learned to live with it.

"Amu-chi your here. Yaya wants to go shopping and buy all the cutest clothes."

"Calm down Yaya or you'll draw unwanted attention," Rima muttered.

"Fine, Yaya will calm down but only if we can get all the cutest costumes."

"Hai, don't worry Yaya we'll shop till we drop."

Amu nodded at Nadeshiko's comment. Amu had decided to leave her Charas at home and it seemed that all the other girls did the same. Good, finally some time without Ran shouting ever y 5 minutes going on about keeping active and cheer leading.

"Then let's go. We need to find costumes for the annual Halloween festival. Don't forget masks are needed. It's masquerade themed."

"Don't worry Amu-chi, Yaya remembered. Yaya wants to go as a bee no a bunny...WAIT a puppy!"

Today was going to be a long day.

Sitting in Nadeshiko's car, Nadeshiko is 17 so yay for driving privileges, all the girls were listening to Teenage Dream by Katy Perry (I do not own)

They were all singing along until Amu froze in horror. They were driving along the main highway, although Amu did not see the road she just saw darkness and a trail of red blood like a road of blood.

With wide frightened eyes and tense body Amu looked at the blood and her heart almost stopped. The blood trail haunted her, brought back terrible memories and always brought back the feeling of the pain she felt during her dreams. Now for the first time she was seeing this vision or dream when she was wide awake.

Amu's breathing became rapid and occupied as if she was short of breath but it was the panic taking over. Tears threatened to flood once again, over the past few hours she seemed to be doing a lot of crying.

Rima was the first to notice this as she was sitting in the back seat with Amu, while Nadeshiko was was in the driving seat and Yaya in the passenger seat. Noticing Amu's condition she practically screamed,

"Nadeshiko pull over! There's something wrong with Amu."

The long haired girl responded immediately and pulled over. Once parked beside a pathway all the girls turned around to look at their pink haired best friend. Her entire figure was shaking and she couldn't stop crying.

"Amu-chi...what's wrong?"

Amu did nothing more than look at Yaya who asked the question. For a few moments she did

nothing but stare at her friend and silence enveloped the car. Nadeshiko, Rima and Yaya all looked carefully at Amu waiting for her next move. The next action Amu did proved everything to her friends.

Amu placed her hand on a chain that was wrapped around her neck, slowly she tugged on it and pulled out what was attached to the chain, it was the Humpty Lock. The golden lock was glowing dimly and was slightly warm. Gasps were heard and then they understood, Amu's nightmare's that caused her to wake up screaming and finding blood around her had come back.

"Amu...it'll be ok...remember you have us."

"I know Rima but I as we were driving I saw a road of blood and it really scared me. Why is this happening? Why?"

Nadeshiko placed a hand on Amu's that were clenched into fists.

"Listen, we don't know why this is happening. There's gotta be something. Hopefully we'll find out why. But it's not going to help if all we do is sit and cry. For now just take it easy and right now you need a tissue and some cheering up."

Nadeshiko reached into her bag and pulled out a tissue and gave it to Amu who gratefully accepted it. With the tissue the crying girl smiled and wiped away the tears.

"You right. I need some cheering up. Thanks Nadeshiko your right, like usual"

All girl's nodded and as Nadeshiko started the car a new song took over and they all sang to the song once again

X x At the Shopping Center/Mall x X

After spending 10 minutes to find a parking space, which proved difficult due to a lot of angry drivers, the teens finally made it to the mall in one piece. Amu who was now calm but still a little bit on edge couldn't help but smile when her, Rima and Nadeshiko had to drag Yaya away from every shop that sold sweets. Ha even though she was 15 she still acted like a little kid which wasn't surprising.

Finally they made it to their destination, Costume Warehouse. The place to be especially when it was the day before Halloween. Luckily the girls got there early so there were only a few people around. Yaya raced towards the animal costumes while the others just walked more calmly.

There were many costumes of all sizes and design. So to find costumes that each of the girl's may like they split up and agreed to meet back in 5 minutes.

Amu went more to the back of the store and scanned the rails in search of an outfit that may be to her liking. There were many costumes that caught her attention, fairy costumes, devil outfits etc. But none of them were really what she was looking for. Deciding to give up and head back Amu was about to leave until something caught her eye.

A twinkle shone and reflected off the light of the store. On closer inspection it turned out to be a midnight blue mask that covered the eyes, it's main color was midnight blue but the eye area were outlined in black. Amu picked up the bundle and noticed that along with the mask was a set of cat ears, tail and long elbow length gloves all a midnight blue color.

A cat, why not. The teen rather like the animals for she liked their grace and they had their own look that fascinated Amu. Smiling to herself, seeing this really did cheer her up.

Meeting up with everyone Amu saw that they all had different costumes due to their specific taste. Nadeshiko was holding a female Robin Hood costume complete with bow and arrow.

Rima, who 'surprisingly' held a clown sort of costume. It was nothing like the one she wore when she Character Transformed, It was more of a dress that was colored a bright red with a pink underlining which had tails at the bottom. Also it came with a pink mask and shoes just like the ones she wore when she transformed, they were red.

Yaya had truly outdone herself. The 15 year old girl had a pile of costumes that came up to her knees. All sorts of costumes were piled around and more were in her hands. This was going to take a lot of effort to make it out in one piece.

X x Time Skip x X

Finally out of the mall they had made Yaya choose to choose one and only one. The girl simply laughed and randomly picked up a costume, her eyes light up and she announced,

"This is the one."

Basically it was a Tinkerbell green dress that came with wings. Since all the other girls costumes already had masks they had to get Yaya a mask so they finally decided on a light green mask that went lovely with the dress.

Finally after hanging out for a few hours Amu decided to head home. She was tired and rest was certainly welcome. The girls were now all heading home with Nadeshiko dropping each of them off. When they arrived at Amu's house all the girls gave her knowing looks.

"Listen Amu-chan please let us know if you have any more...visions. You need us we're just a phone call away."

"Yeah Amu-chi you need help Yaya will come here right away."

"Amu...be safe."

Amu's eyes shined, she was happy. Her friends really supported her in times of need, not that she wouldn't do the same for them. It was refreshing to know that they were there for her. Nodding her head and hugging each one of them Amu spoke happily,

"I know. You really are the best. You're fun and exciting and we have some of the best memories. I can't wait for tomorrow night. So just to know we're all getting ready at Nadeshiko's house?"

"Yeah that's right. Nagi will be there but he's heading over to Kukai's house to get ready and all so you know. Oh and Kairi's gonna come over for a bit."

Amu grinned at the thought of seeing her other best friends. Both Amu and Nadeshiko knew the truth that Rima liked Nagihiko and Yaya liked Kairi, it was common sense but yet they were in denial. Oh denial a wonderful place where you don't have to worry about boys and crushes.

With those words and a final farewell Amu made her way out of the car and with her new clothes etc she made her way towards her home. It was now late afternoon, early evening just in time for dinner.

After eating and preparing for bed Amu was finally able to be alone, even though she was with her Charas. Resting on her bed Amu looked over her cat accessories, all she need now was an outfit to go with it. In times of fashion there's only one person...or Chara you need to call, Miki.

"Miki, can I get some help here. I have the accessories for my costume but I need clothes to go with it."

The little blue Chara floated over to Amu and smiled.

"Sure Amu-chan. I can help. Lets do this Drew, Draw, Drawn."

A poof and Amu now had the perfect outfit. On the bed now lay a midnight blue ruffle skirt that had black lace running though the waist and hem of the skirt and a midnight blue halter neck top. Now with awesome clothes and that Amu was ready for the festival tomorrow night.

Placing her costume away safely Amu made her way towards her bed. Before leaving to go to the

shops with her friends Amu had replaced her bed sheets so it was all good.

"Hopefully no nightmare."

With comforting words Amu rested on her bed and let unconsciousness take over, a wave of tiredness came over and Amu was out like a light. Once again Amu was greeted by the dark mist. This time she was more at ease for she had a better idea of what was coming, blood, death

something awful was bound to happen.

For a while nothing happened, the mist just floated until the mist in front of Amu soon drifted away and faded leaving an exit. The teen took the opportunity and ran. Amu just ran down a path, a path of emptiness, a path that was quiet. It was until a wall appeared that Amu stopped.

It was just a brick wall. Placing her pale hands on the wall, Amu felt the cold stone. The stone was so cold that she flinched and moved her hands away from the wall towering over her. Taking a few steps back Amu looked to the left and the right and searched for a possible way around but no luck.

Sighing, she was about to turn around and go the opposite direction, the way she came, until Amu heard a cracking noise. Turning around to face the wall, Amu saw that the layers of bricks were now all cracked and were falling apart.

The wall now gone was replaced with an image, it was...Amu. The girl saw herself as if there was another Amu. One step and another forward Amu saw that the other her also moved forward. It was strange almost as if it was a reflection.

Reflection? That's it. It was a mirror and extremely large mirror, it all made sense. Gently pressing her fingertip against the reflecting glass Amu sighed in relief knowing that the figure in front of her was just a reflection.

Once again cracking could be heard. Amu jumped back at the sight of the mirror cracking, a cracking mirror meant broken glass. The mirror cracked and broke into small class shards and as they fell they faded as if the mist had taken them away from existence.

Then another mirror appeared only smaller, it cracked and the same thing happened. A new mirror took it's place but this time the image it gave off was different. Sure it showed Amu but this time her hair and most of her clothes were soaked in blood. The blood was in her hair so much that the red seemed like the natural color.

Her breathing hitched, heart began to race as if she was going into cardiac arrest.

"Why? Why is this happening. Haven't I be tortured enough with these pains, visions of death and blood?"

The glass cracked and as more cracks appeared Amu received physical pain as if her body was becoming cracked and broken. Holding her neck Amu tried to hold back her insides from coming up. The sight of the blood and the pain was becoming too much.

Finally the glass broke, Amu no longer saw her bloody self but her body felt so torn that her head and body collided with the floor. Drifting away, Amu's body was battered and broken like it would no longer work, her eyes included. Soon her eyes began to become more narrower leading her to the darkness of her mind.

Before Amu fully fell into darkness the voice from so many years ago. The voice she loved, the voice that comforted her whispered,

"Love...Humpty Lock...Key..."

It was then that Amu went under, pain surged through her body and Amu woke up to the morning sun with an aching body.

"It was just a dream, just a dream..."

Her Chara's were asleep still but knowing them they would awaken any time soon. Amu placed her hand on her forehead. Sweat was there, no surprise. Looking at her covers Amu was mildly relieved to see that there was no blood this time.

"At least there's no blood this time that's a start."

Remembering Nadeshiko's words Amu knew to let her friends know what had happened. Looking at the time on her phone Amu saw that it was 9:30, surely someone would be awake and hopefully talking to someone would help.

For some reason she had never told her family, not that she didn't trust them something just held her back from saying it. In times of need one could usually look to their family for support, Amu knew that they would most likely believe her but...something just held her back.

Scrolling down her contact list Amu stopped when she found Nadeshiko's number. It was best to call her first, when it comes to giving advice Nadeshiko was the best. There was no point in ringing Rima as her parents would probably not allow her to go out so early and Yaya would complain about getting up so Nade it was.

Hitting the ring button the phone began ringing,

_ring_

_ring_

_ring_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Nadeshiko...um..."_

"_What is it Amu?"_

"_Nade, I had another dream and it was very different so could you please come over I really need to talk to someone."_

"_Right away, i'll be over in 10 minutes."_

"_Will do. See you then. Bye"_

"_Bye Amu."_

Pressing the end call button Amu placed her phone on her pillow and proceeded to get up for another day. Amu looked at the calender and sort of gave a half smile. Today was Halloween and the day of the long awaited Halloween Festival. A day of party and fun, something that the teen needed to get over these...visions.

X x Ten Minutes later x X

The house was empty, both of Amu's parents family got called into work and Ami went to a friends house so the house was quiet. No sound could be heard. Amu merely sat on her bed and stared through her sliding doors. The sky was a baby blue and quite enjoyable to look at.

Golden eyes observed the sky with fascination and admiration just seeing something pleasant like a good day really made Amu happy. The clear glass that Amu stared through was perfectly clean not even a mark could be seen, only a bit of red...WAIT...red?

Amu's once again widened, she had never noticed red on her glass. On closer observation Amu made out that the red was not just a mark they were the eyes, from her dream so many years ago. The eyes that went with the voice she loved. Those eyes she fell in love with.

She blinked and as quick as they came the crimson eyes vanished. While looking at those eyes Amu's heart began beating even faster, that's what happens when one is in love and Amu was no exception.

_Knock_

_Knock_

The soft taps that met Amu's bedroom door indicated that she had a visitor, Nadeshiko.

"Come on in Nadeshiko, the door's open."

With a soft _click_ Amu's door opened and Nadeshiko stepped into the room with a concerned look on her face. Of course, her friend was having 'issues' so it was only natural that she be very concerned.

It was then when Nadeshiko came in Amu explained everything to her. The dream with the mirrors and blood and the eyes she saw only moments ago. Nadeshiko listened patiently through it all and when Amu finished she nodded.

"Right Amu this is getting more serious. I suggest we find why you are having these dreams. It'll be best if we look into books and internet connections to do with things such as dreams and visions during the day, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan. I really would like for these dreams to stop. It's just becoming to much. I just want them gone gone gone."

"Yeah I can understand but right now we have other issues to work on."

"Like wha...oh yeah tonight."

"Yup now let us go. We are all getting ready at my house because I have the most room and that. So lets get you packed with your costume and sleepova stuff."

Both friends grinned at one another and away they went. Gathering clothes, make up and jewelery etc. Tonight was going to be a fun night, a night to remember.

**(I know the little Chara's weren't really mentioned but they'll be in it more in future chapters)**

X x Time Skip – Nadeshiko's house x X

"Yaya wants to eat all the candy tonight."

Rima who was reading a gag comic didn't look up from her book but said simply,

"If you do that Yaya you will more than likely be thrown out for eating every last piece of food."

Yaya laughed and pouted playfully.

"Rima is no fun."

"I'm tons of fun, I am fun after all I am the only one who can do bala-balance correctly."

Yaya stiffened at the blonde haired girl's comeback. This girl may be small but she was indeed a genius, an evil but funny genius.

"Right ladies it is time to style, clean, cut, make over, the whole lot. For tonight we are going to party."

"Amu-chi you always have the best ideas, no wonder your known as Sexy and Stylish."

Amu chuckled and scratched the back of her head.

"I don't know about that Yaya i'm just saying the truth."

"No no no Amu-chi your always right and you always life up to your rep."

The pink haired teen rolled her eyes and smiled. Yaya always had this effect on Amu, she was always able to make Amu uncomfortable one minute then like a sister the next. Well that was Yaya for you.

One hour later, with make up, perfume going through the air, yelling at Yaya and death threats from Rima the girls were all ready to go.

X x At the Amusement Park x X

A large crowd of people from Seiyo High School were now gathered and were making their way into the festival. There were many, many people here so it was a large crowd. People were dressed in all sorts of costumes. Everyone was something different which made it more fun.

The girls waited in line for their turn to get in. When they finally arrived at the gates each of the girls had to show a bouncer their invitations or student ID, either way they easily got in.

Amu stepped through the iron gates that gave her entrance to the grand festives. All around her people were smiling, chatting and laughing. Seeing the good atmosphere help lift Amu's slight depressed mood.

Clutching her hands Amu inhaled deeply, to take everything in, the party, the people and herself. Ever since Amu first got those dreams long ago she would often have flashbacks and she would always grasp her right shoulder due to pain and their being an injury. Many people including her family asked a few times if she wanted to go to the doctors but Amu would always give the same reply,

"I'm fine. I'm fine it's just scratch."

But there was no such visible to Amu's shoulder this time, the skin was intact and no flesh was broken. Lightly rubbing her shoulder Amu once again brushed the memories of the pain away and turned her attention to the one's who accompanied her to the Halloween party.

Standing to her right was her best friend Rima, when ever Amu was upset or needed help Rima was the one who was always there for her. It was her Shugo Chara Kusukusu that inspired Rima to make others laugh. In the past the small girl had tried to get Amu to become a comedian but due to Amu's...clumsiness it was pretty impossible so eventually Rima gave up.

To Amu's left was another great friends of hers, Yaya. When it comes to Yaya and candy don't get in between them. Yaya was a year younger than Amu and Rima but ignoring the age difference Yaya was a great friend. She really had a baby character due to her guardian character Pepe, she wasn't one for hard work and such but if she was determined to do something Yaya would see through it till the end.

Standing on the other side of Rima was Nadeshiko. This girl was truly awesome. Nadeshiko was talented in things such as cooking and dancing, something Amu wasn't too good at. She was the friend who helped her out with her love life and often gave advice. An awesome friend and due to her Chara Temari, who helped her with her desire to dance better, she could become very violent during a character change which made her even more dangerous.

These girls were her closet and best friends, aside from her Shugo Chara who never left her side.

Now it was a time to party and have fun.

**Right here is the question, in the very long flashback Amu had when she got the Humpty Lock. The person who gave it to her, who do you think it is?**

**I wanna see you can get it right. And if you want the first person to get it right I could write the winner any requested pairing and genre Shugo Chara story. (That part is your choice if you want one or not.)**

**IMPORTANT: THE ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION WILL BE REVEILED IN FUTURE CHAPTERS SO YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT TO FIND OUT.**

**Ok that's it for another Chapter, so hoped you liked it.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**R&R FOR Shugo Chara is amazing!**


	4. Midnight Romance

**Ok...it is official, I am now the worst author in the entire world. I basically haven't updated this in a year. I feel bad about that. To be honest only reason I truly didn't update was because I sorta lost inspiration to write this story, along with a bunch of other stuff. Anyway here is a new chapter and I hope you like it.**

**BTW I tried my best so please don't kill me or i'll come back and haunt you. **

**Midnight Romance **

Music blared and buzzed loudly, filling the whole amusement park with a lively tune that anyone could dance to. As the music filled the park many people began to make their way to a secluded area that was to act as the dance floor. People in groups or in couples began to take over the place and began to dance, all sorts of people were beginning to show their own style.

In the midst of the festival was an excited Yaya for she was enjoying the stalls, especially the ones with candy or sweet foods. Right now she could be seen at the back of a short line, wait for candy floss or as Yaya calls it ' a cloud of sweet sugary heaven.'

Unfortunately for a small blonde, she had to follow this 'tyrant', what she sometimes called Yaya, to make sure she didn't get into any trouble. If it weren't for her so called 'friends' and their excuses she would be able to enjoy the festival with everyone else.

"Yaya, do you really need candy floss? You've already had two bars of chocolate and a doughnut in the last three minutes!"

Yaya who was now in second in line, much to her joy, turned to Rima in protest.

"Rima-tan, no I am not done. Yaya is only getting started! Yaya wants lots and lots of sweet stuff so she can have fun."

"Yaya you're fifteen, aren't you a little old for this kind of behaviour?"

"Yaya doesn't care. Let others think what they want to think. Yaya knows who she is and she likes herself the way she is."

Upon hearing that Rima dropped her head in obvious defeat. Yaya was definitely a stubborn person..even if she was too dense to notice it. Rima then proceeded to raise her head to reply to Yaya but her body immediately froze in fear when she heard Yaya exclaim,

"What do you mean you're out of candy floss?"

OH...NO...

Xx With Amu xX

On another section of the park, where the merry-go-round was located, laughs could be heard as younger kids were on the popular ride. The horses of the ride looked magnificent, each one of them were bathed in a gleaming white for their body and parts of their bodies were covered in charges of colour in red, blue, green and yellow. It truly was a beautiful site.

Around the horse-ride were a few benches where people could rest and take it easy or just sit and talk to others. This was where our light magenta haired heroine was planning to meet Kukai, her highly energetic and sports loving friend.

He was a year older than Amu, which meant he was seventeen. He was into sports big time, especially soccer, that was his main love. He was the kind of best friend every girl wanted, that one best friend who was like a big brother. A lot of people in Seiyo High obviously thought that Amu and Kukai were dating but both of them easily denied it.

Many people Amu knew always hinted that her and Kukai would look good together because their looks complemented each other. Those kind of things made Amu a little self-conscious. She definitely wasn't shy about her looks in fact Amu was more than happy to show off her looks when she felt like it but she felt that she wouldn't be the perfect couple with Kukai. It wasn't that he wasn't unattractive, for he definitely wasn't with his soft brown hair and bright green eyes and good athletic body, it's just Kukai was her best friend and nothing more. To be honest Amu never really thought about having feelings for Kukai but now that she thought about it..did he have any feelings for her, those were things that sometimes went through Amu's head.

Either way Kukai and Amu were the best of friends, despite what others thought of their relationship.

Amu could be seen jogging to towards the merry-go-round. As soon as she came around the corner of a stall selling chocolate, she'd have to check that out later, the merry-go-round then came into view. Smiling to herself that she quickly found the place, the teenager with long silken lock made her way towards the ride in a happy matter.

Now that she has reached the ride Amu began to look around for Kukai. So far she couldn't find him, nothing a little searching can't fix. Amu then proceeded to walk alongside the merry-go-round. As she was walking, the horses of the ride seemed to slow down to match her pace. Even if the ride became a little bit slower it wasn't something anyone really noticed, not even Amu noticed. The teen's attention then turned towards the magnificent horses of the ride, they looked like they were galloping majestically and were all doing so in a simultaneous rhythm.

Amu continued to looks the them with admiring eyes while walking. Due to her attention being elsewhere she didn't see what was directly in front of her and she didn't see the small item that caused her to trip and fall to the ground.

When Amu's foot made contact with the item, her instincts told her she was going to fall.

"Aaahhh...huh?"

As Amu began to fall she let out a small cry the literally less than a second later she stopped falling midway, someone had fortunately caught her just in time.

Blink...one...two...three

After blinking three times slowly Amy then let out a relieved sigh, happy that she didn't fall to the ground her eyes then turned their attention to her saviour. Under one of the street lamps her saviour's body and face caused a shadow over themselves but their features could be faintly outlined.

Her saviour was a boy of similar age to her, maybe a year or so older. He had dark midnight blue hair and pale skin but what Amy found most noticeable were his piercing, shining sapphire blue eyes. It was like this teen's eyes had a sheening brilliance of their own.

A this point in time Amu was simply content with staring at the shining eyes, Amu made no attempt to move. It seemed that Amu's saviour was thinking the same, all he did was simply pull them both up so they were properly standing up. Due to standing up properly, Amu noticed that he was considerably taller than her, not that it mattered. For seconds they stood like that but to Amu it felt like eternity.

All of a sudden Amu came back to reality when she felt a cool hand being place on her cheek. This caused the sixteen year old to flinch for she wasn't expecting the boy in from of her to feel so cold upon contact.

As Amu looked into those soft glowing eyes once again, the stranger uttered,

"Would you join me on the ride beside me?"

His question was obviously directed to the merry-go-round that was practically next to them. Also his voice...so deep and smooth like velvet to Amu's ears. His voice sent multiple shivers down Amu's back. It was obvious...this guy...had an effect on her.

This person before her has just saved her from falling and he politely asked her to join him as company, in this situation Amu didn't feel one urge to say no so she timidly spoke,

"Yes...that would be nice..."

The teenage boy smiled at her reply, for it was what he wanted to hear. He offered his hand for Amu to take, Amu graciously accepted, it was only at this time did Amu finally notice his costume.

He was dressed in a white dress top and plain black trousers and black leather shoes. He was also dressed in a long cape that was black on the outside and red on the inside. Additionally he also wore a black choker that had a silver cross handing on it as a charm.

Finally Amu noticed through her mask, covering her eyes, that there was a little point coming out of his mouth. Amu guessed to say that they were fangs, obviously he came dressed as a vampire and a mesmerising one at that.

With her hand in his, the dressed up vampire raised both of their hands slightly so that they were now up to their faces. He then placed his lips upon her hand and gave it a soft peck. Even if it was a quick action it made Amy react violently, her cheeks immediately went red and her eyes then met the ground.

Even if Amu was a confident person on the outside and for the most part, certain things that happen tend to leave Amu embarrassed or flustered. Before embarrassing herself Amu spoke,

"Well...that's quite kind of you to offer and.. I do accept but it wouldn't it be better if I know your name first."

Once again that deep and smooth voice made it's way to Amu's ears,

"Well I would but when asking for names it's common courtesy to say yours first."

Those words caused Amu to gulp nervously, this person seemed to have a powerful and influential effect on her. She started to breathe a little more heavily due to her starting to panic. In her mind Amu desperately hoped the pretend vampire in front of her wouldn't notice her current state. Unfortunately for her the sapphire eyed teenager did notice, he smirked in response to Amu. He know knew the effect he had on her and that was something he was happy with.

As her voice came out her nerves were easily defined,

"W-w-well...y-y..ou're...c-c-corect-t...It...is b-better if I...in-introduce myself."

Amu then shook her head to help snap her out of her daze. As she shook her head, Amu's pink locks shook as well. Due to her hair being long, a few hairs accidentally touched the other teen's face. As Amu's hairs brushed against him, he easily inhaled her hair's scent. The scent of Amu's hair caused the vampire to react, his eyes slightly widened and his breathing hitched. Finally when Amu stopped shaking her head, the sapphire eyes teen went back to his former self.

Amu then came to realise she had not done anything wrong so there was no need to let the guy before her to have such an effect on her. The pinkette breathed coolly, looked up at the taller teen in the eye, who was now smiling slightly, and politely muttered,

"Well first of all, thanks for catching me, in the end I didn't fall flat on my face. Secondly my name is Hinamori Amu."

When Amu spoke her name, her saviour's eyes seemed to take on a sort of glow, as if they brightened upon hearing Amu's name. Obviously hearing Amu's name had an effect on him.

Once again Amu's nerves returned when she began to talk again,

"And if I may be bold and ask. May I know your name?"

In reply to Amu's question the dark haired teen smiled warmly at Amu, this literally made Amu's heart skip a beat.

He replied in his husky tone that was soothing to any girl's ears, especially Amu.

"Well _Amu, _since you so kindly gave me your name it is only right that I should return the favour. My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and it is a pleasure to meet you."

After introducing himself Ikuto gave Amu another smile, his eyes then travelled to the ground to see what it was that caused Amu to fall. There on the ground beside Amu's feet was a small box and the culprit that caused Amu to fall.

Ikuto reached down and lifted the box with his left hand. His actions caused Amu to become distracted. She looked at what he was doing and she came to realise the same thing that Ikuto did. Ikuto gently picked it up and with it in his clutches he began to open it.

"Well look what we have here."

Amu watched as Ikuto opened the small white box and pulled out what looked like a golden chain with a charm on it. Amu looked very closely at the newly revealed object and upon closer inspection, the charm seemed to look like a lock of sorts with a simple flower pattern. The entire lock was a shimmering gold while the inside of the design was littered with a glittered white.

Ikuto smiled upon seeing Amu's face, she was clearly interested in the lock. Certain thoughts swirled through his head which caused the dressed up vampire to smirk.

"_Amu.._i'd say this lock would suit you quite well. I'd say it'll look good on you."

Ikuto then took hold of the clasp with both hands and gently eased it open. He held the chain open as if inviting Amu to step forward so he could place it around her neck.

"Uuumm...I dunno Ikuto-san, you see that doesn't belong to me and.."

"Ikuto. Just Ikuto, forget the -san. Just my name is all I want to hear."

"Ok, Ikuto. Well you see, that lock doesn't belong to me and well it just wouldn't feel right taking it."

"Amu, listen I believe things happen for a reason and I believe this to be one of those times. It won't do you any harm to wear this beautiful piece of jewellery."

Ikuto then stepped around Amu and then place the necklace around her. As the cool metal of the lock made contact with her skin Amu placed her right hand upon it to feel the indications of the small golden charm.

With the chain securely locked, Ikuto smirked then walked around Amu so he was in front of her again.

"That looks lovely on you, _Amu. _It does suit you well."

Amu couldn't help but blush and very soon her soft amber eyes met the ground. Ikuto placed his hands on Amu's shoulders, this caused her to look up at him. When their eyes met a soft smile came to Ikuto's face. With his right hand Ikuto grasped the mask covering Amu's upper face and gently removed it so now that Ikuto had a proper look at Amu's eyes.

When Amu's mask came off, her eyes slightly widened as her view of Ikuto became more better. His eyes were just so dazzling to her. All of a sudden Amu's body began to tense up unexpectedly and she didn't know why but something seemed to cause her body to react upon seeing his eyes and when Ikuto began to talk,

"Amu, your eyes are so beautiful..and your lips. Well I better show you how I feel instead of talking."

Ikuto quickly leaned in and pressed his lips against Amu's and her body reacted compliantly, much to Ikuto's pleasure. As their romance continued, Ikuto's lips eventually made their way to Amu's cheek, then her jaw and all the way down to her neck where they remained pressed against her flash.

Ikuto's grip on Amu began to tighten and his eyes began to glow a soft red. Amu saw the change, she did not scream or flinch, she just continued to look. Ikuto's lips were still pressed against Amu's neck but even when he talked his words could easily be understood.

"Amu, seeing you has given me great joy and I hope that you feel the same..."

With those words uttered, Ikuto's teeth grazed against Amu's soft and supple flesh. The pinkette felt his fangs and unfortunately for her she realised that his long vampire fangs weren't fake, they were in fact real.

Ikuto then opened his mouth and quickly clamped down on Amu's neck, breaking the skin so that blood drew. Amu merely looked up at the sky in response so her now widened eyes were looking at the stars. With her eyes looking at the sky she noticed that the moon, a full moon, was dead centre at the highest point in the sky. This easily indicated that it was around midnight.

Amu could feel her blood leave her and Ikuto drank from her. Ikuto never felt so happy to drink blood in all his life, Amu's blood made him feel like he was in ecstasy. If her scent and blood made Ikuto react the way he was reacting then it made one thing very clear. His search had come to an end, Amu was his special one.

Ikuto finally retracted himself from Amu's neck, on her neck blood remained where the bite was made. Amu's skin was already beginning to heal. Ikuto liked his lips to get rid of any excess blood that lingered. He then faced Amu eye to eye, her eyes were half closed and she barely look conscious, an obvious sign that Ikuto had taken a little bit too much blood.

"Thank you _Amu _for a nice meeting, lets be sure to do this again."

Ikuto then kissed Amu upon the lips again, moments after he pressed his lips to hers Amu blacked out.

Xx Time Skip xX

Amu's eyes flickered open due to intruding light. Finally gaining consciousness Amu raised her body off of the bed she comfortably lay upon. The pinkette blinked a few times before looking at her surroundings. She was in her room, on her bed while still wearing her outfit from last night...

Last night...

Last night...

Amu's eyes widened in recognition, draining all tiredness from her body. Last night..was when that...vampire...a real vampire...drank her blood. Was it real or just a dream. It felt real...it...

Amu's right hand quickly grasped her left shoulder to feel for the bite wound but didn't feel anything of the sort but she did feel something else. As quick as inhumanely possible, Amu ran to her room mirror.

Her skin was extremely pale, more so than usual, her clothes were crumpled but that was likely due to her sleeping. What caused Amu to come to attention was what was located on her shoulder, on her shoulder was dried blood and also hanging around Amu's neck was the very chain and lock that Ikuto, the vampire, himself placed around her neck.

"So last night really did happen..."

**There, done!**

**Hope you all like it and very sorry for the super duper late update. Hope you can forgive me.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN AS WELL AND DON'T FORGET TO BE CAREFUL AROUND FIREWORKS :D**

**PS, feel free to review, it's simple and fun ;)**


End file.
